


Talking to Johnny

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Behind the Saints [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, It's Johnny Gat, Johnny supports Trans people, Of course he's swearing, So do he other saints, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Johnny Gat, trans boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Johnny hears that Troy sent the new kid to him, since he the best on the topic being asked. He's here to offer whatever support he can to them, however he can. Since he understands it better than any of the other Saints would.
Series: Behind the Saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809982
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Talking to Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for like 2 days and I needed to get it out. So enjoy this. I just needed to get it out of my head while I play through the first game.

Johnny muttered as he sat back, closing his eyes. After all the shit with the Vice Kings, he had a moment to himself, and there was no way in hell he was going to turn it down. His feet lifted as he sat back more, resting on the desk as he put his hands behind his head. He could hear Troy talking about something as he came closer to the room, but he wasn’t really listening. Troy was usually complaining about something and honestly, Johnny wondered why he was still around.

Or, he didn’t really listen until he heard his name spoken. The lieutenant frowned deeply, straightening up just as there was a knock on the door. That wasn’t Troy- usually he would call Johnny’s name as he knocked before opening the door. And most of the others just waltzed right in, knowing that Johnny usually didn’t care. The face that poked around the door when he called out for them to come in surprised him though.

The new kid, that Julius had found a while ago- well, Johnny supposed he wasn’t exactly new, anymore. Julius had had him help Dex, Troy, Lin, and himself quite a few times with the gangs in Stilwater. And they were pretty good. Johnny’s frown deepened a bit as he saw them wave to Troy when Johnny waved him in. The hell were they talking about him for? He only looked more confused as the kid took a seat across from him, looking hesitant. They sure as hell weren’t the nervous type, the first time the kid had taken a seat he’d told them he had an eight-inch cock and barely got a reaction.

Johnny took the moment to study him, deciding in his own time he would speak. They had only spoken a handful of times, before, and Johnny was never really one to force people to talk. Actions, yeah, of course he pushed people into that, but not words. That shit was something he did impulsively himself. But this kid was different, in that sense. They didn’t speak unless they had to.

The silence was driving him nuts however, and Johnny finally spoke, his hands lowering from behind his head. “What up, kid?” He asked.

There was a brief pause, and Johnny nearly sighed in exasperation. Dark grey eyes met his and Johnny raised an eyebrow. “… I talked to Troy. Was hoping to have a word with you about something.” They said finally. That was never good- when Aisha came to him like that it usually meant an argument. Johnny nodded, sitting back in his seat and motioning for them to continue. Best to let this get this off their chest first.

“I wanna know… What’s your opinion on uh… Well… Shit I dunno how to say this.” They muttered softly, running a hand through long blonde hair. That had Johnny snickering, which earned him an embarrassed glare.

“Come on, man. If you can’t tell me the fuck did you come into my office for?” Johnny asked. He didn’t miss the slight discomfort the moment he said man- it happened every time, which was why he’d taken to calling them “kid”. If they wanted to ask about the topic he was thinking this was, he was about ready to just announce that he knew.

“I ah… Well, fuck might as well just announce this. I’m not a guy, Johnny. I’m a woman. Transgender. Went to Troy about it first cause he seems like, I dunno, the best person to talk to? He sent me your way for some reason.” Those grey eyes refused to meet his now, and Johnny nodded a bit.

He nearly laughed, right then and there, as he reached into a small drawer and dropped a set of needles on the table. It had taken him a lot of time to build up the courage to even tell Julius about this, let alone Troy. But they had both been supportive of him, and more than a few times others had stepped in when he had started transitioning to tell anyone who tried to make comments that it was a very bad decision- and then usually attempted to hold him back from beating them.

“Well no shit Troy would send you to me kid. You think I look like this now you shoulda seen me before I started my hrt.” He snorted. “No fuckin wonder you don’t talk and wear that baggy shit… So… A woman huh? Got a name I can call you or you keepin the old one? Some people do. I just wanna know.” He sat back again, watching them with a small grin.

The expression on the kid’s face was priceless, and Johnny couldn’t help a small snicker as they stared at him for a moment. There was a long stretch of silence, but he was content to wait until they spoke. Naming was not an easy thing- he’d spent weeks trying to figure out his own. But he’d picked it pretty easy, next to most, he mused.

“Natali.” They said finally, pulling Johnny from thinking of the list of names he’d scribbled down for himself. He nodded a bit, pursing his lips for a moment- it was a name he hadn’t heard that often- different. “… You aren’t saying anything, Johnny. Is it not a good name? I mean, I don't have many other but-”

“Nah, it’s a good one for ya. I might just call ya Nat for short. I mean, if you’re okay with that?” Johnny asked, cutting off the anxious rambling that was starting. The blonde nodded and Johnny tilted his head a bit. “But listen. If you want, I can set you up with my doc, for some appointments and shit. If anyone tries to say something, when you begin this? You come right to me.” He tapped his finger on the desk, cutting off any protest they might have. “I don’t give a shit who says something. You’re a Saint, and if people wanna fuckin start shit? We’re gonna finish it.”

“Thanks Johnny… Seriously, man, I appreciate this.” Natali pressed, and Johnny waved his hand. “No man- don’t think you can brush that off. And uh… I won’t go tellin' anyone. About that.” She waved a hand towards the needles on the desk, and Johnny grinned. He found it more and more amusing that she thought he would be upset or embarrassed at all, about this.

“Tell em, I don’t fuckin' care. Last person who said something got my foot up their ass.” He said. “Before Julius pulled me off em, anyways.” He added, earning a small laugh. It was the first time he had actually heard a genuine sound like that, and he almost found himself joining them. At least they had found it funny- Julius had not. “… Gotta ask though, this the reason you don’t talk?” He leaned forward, elbows on the desk.

“… Yeah. Hate my voice.” They admitted softly. It was understandable- they had a deep, rough sounding voice. Johnny could see why they hated the sound of such a masculine tone.

“Well… We’ll help you with that shit to. But first, we’re gonna call up Aisha and take you shopping. I mean, wear what you like but those baggy clothes are gonna go. They don’t suit you at all, and I’m surprised with all the shit Julius has you doin that you haven’t gotten caught on something yet.” Johnny stood up, pulling out his phone. “I’m callin Aisha cause I don’t know where the hell she shops. She don’t gotta come if you don’t want.”

“Nah, she comes then she comes. But, you sure we got time? Nothing that needs done?” Natali stood up as well, relaxing as Johnny put his things away and dialed the number. He didn't hit the call button yet though, looking up.

“Yeah, we’re good, Nat. Don’t worry, I got you.” He winked, stepping around the desk and motioning to the door. “After all, what kinda friend would I be if I didn’t make sure that you looked smokin hot, while being comfortable with yourself? Trust me, kid, we’re gonna make sure the Saints go far, and you? You’re a part of that now. No one’s gonna fuck with us.” He added before calling Aisha and ushering them out the door, leading the way to his car.

“Aisha… The fuck was the name of that clothing shop you go to? I need to get a girl some clothes- yeah, yeah you can meet us there.” He glanced at Natali as she got into the car. There was a moment of hesitation now, but he knew Aisha would be find with it, as well. “Nah… Julius’ new kid. Looks like they could use the support.” He fell silent, opening the door. “Alright, we’ll see you there.” He added before hanging up.

He slid into the car, revving the engine. After the last time they were in a car, he refused to let Natali drive until they’d had some kind of lessons. “So… One question. You wanna stop at Freckle Bitch’s on the way?” He asked as he pulled out. He didn’t miss the smile on Natali’s face that hadn’t faded once, and he glanced at them again. “Shit like this could use a celebration, you know what I mean? Besides, knowing Aisha she won't appreciate the fine dining.” He added jokingly as he turned the corner.

"More like you don't know how to treat a lady to a good dinner." Natali teased, and he huffed a bit, trying to look offended but they both dissolved into laughter. "I want a fun bag. You're buying." She added, sitting back comfortably in her seat. The smile only widened as she did.


End file.
